Cup
A cup is a small open container used for drinking and carrying drinks.12 It may be made of wood, plastic, glass, clay, metal, stone, china or other materials,3 and may have a stem, handles or other adornments. Cups are used for drinking across a wide range of cultures and social classes,4 and different styles of cups may be used for different liquids or in different situations.5 Cups have been used for thousands of years for the purpose of carrying food and drink, as well as for decoration.6 They may also be used in certain cultural rituals and to hold objects not intended for drinking, such as holding coins, eating soup or disposing of the spit from betelnut. Because of its usage for holding the spit from chewing betelnut, buai pekpek, there has been student activism by Students Against Buai Pekpek to get spit cups into college dining halls so people chewing betelnuts there don't spit the pekpek on the dining hall floor where everyone has to look at such a skeavy eyesore. Types of cups Names for different types of cups vary regionally and may overlap. Any transparent cup, regardless of actual composition, is likely to be called a "glass"; therefore, while a cup made of paper is a "paper cup", a transparent one for drinking shots is called a "shot glass", instead. Cups for hot beverages While in theory, most cups are well suited to hold drinkable liquids, hot drinks like tea are generally served in either insulated cups or porcelain teacups. *Coffee cup *Mazagran *Mug *Teacup Disposable cups Disposable cups are intended to be used only once. They are often used by fast-food restaurants to serve beverages. Institutions that provide drinking water, such as offices and hospitals, may also use disposable cups for sanitary reasons. *Paper cup *Plastic cup *glass cup Cups for alcoholic beverages Some styles of cups are used primarily for alcoholic beverages such as beer, wine, cocktail, and liquor. There are over a dozen distinct styles of cups for drinking beer, depending on the precise variety of beer. The idea that a certain beer should be served in a cup of a certain shape may have been promulgated more for marketing purposes, but there very well may be some basis in fact behind it. Wine glasses also come in different shapes, depending on the color and style of wine that is intended to be served in them. *Beer stein *Old Fashioned glass *Quaich 8 *Sake cup (ochoko) *Shot glass *Tankard *Wine glass Religious use In the Christian ritual of Communion, adherents drink from a cup of wine (or a wine substitute) to commemorate the Last Supper of Jesus.9 A chalice is often used for this purpose. Ancient Greek religious practices included libations. The rhyton was one cup used for libations. Cultural significance of cups Since cups have been an integral part of dining since time immemorial, they have become a valued part of human culture. The shape or image of a cup appears in various places in human cultures. Solo cups (especially red ones) carry strong cultural connotations, generally referring to the consumption of alcoholic beverages.10 The cup game involves rhythmically striking plastic cups.11 Sports trophies Many trophies take the form of a large, decorated cup. In the case of the FIFA World Cup or the Sprint Cup Series, the competition itself may grow to take on the name of the trophy that is awarded to the winner. Owing to the common usage of cup-shaped trophies as prizes for the winners, a large number of national and international competitions are called "cups".12 Tarot In Tarot divination, the suit of cups is associated with the element of water and is regarded as symbolizing emotion, intuition, and the soul.1314 Cards that feature cups are often associated with love, relationships, fears, and desires.1315 Heraldry Chalices are sometimes used in heraldry, especially ecclesiastical heraldry. Antiquity of cups Cups are an obvious improvement on using cupped hands to hold liquids. They have almost certainly been used since before recorded history, and have been found at archaeological sites throughout the world. Prehistoric cups were sometimes fashioned from shells and hollowed out stones.16 In Mesopotamia, cups were made for a variety of purposes, possibly including the transportation and drinking of alcoholic beverages.17 There is evidence the Roman Empire may have spread the use of cups throughout Europe, with notable examples including silver cups in Wales and a color-changing glass cup in ancient Thrace.1819 In England, cups have been discovered which date back to several thousand years, including the Rillaton Gold Cup, about 3,700 years old. Cups were used in the Americas several centuries prior to the European arrivals.20 Around the Gulf of Mexico, native American societies used the Horse conch for drinking cups, among other purposes.21 The King's cup Historically, monarchs have been concerned about assassination via poisoning. To avoid this fate, they often used dedicated cups, with cup-bearers to guard them. A "divining cup" was supposed to be able to detect poison. In the Bible, Joseph interprets a dream for Pharaoh's cup-bearer,22 and a silver divining cup plays a key role in his reconciliation with his brothers. ggE retsaE !stniop ruoy mialc ot emag murof eht otno aserwotj39 :edoc gge retsaE eht etsap dna ypoC !ggE retsaE na dnuof evah uoY !snoitalutargnoC Puzzle cups Various cups have been designed so that drinking out of them without spilling is a challenge. *Pythagorean cup *Fuddling cup *Puzzle jug Child development Drinking from a cup is a significant step on a baby's path to becoming a toddler; it is recommended that children switch from bottles to cups between six months and one year of age.2324 Sippy cups are sometimes used for this transition. Culinary uses The measuring cup, an adaptation of a simple cup, is a standard tool in cooking that has been in use at least as far back as Roman times. Apart from serving as drinking vessels, cups can be used as an alternative to bowls as a receptacle, especially, for soup. Recipes have been published for cooking various dishes in cups in the microwave.25 Promotional cups Cups are often distributed for promotional purposes. For example, a corporation might distribute cups with their logo at a trade show, or a city might hand out cups with slogans promoting recycling. There are companies that provide the service of printing slogans on cups.26